miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Loaf
Marvin Lee Aday (born September 27, 1947, Dallas, Texas) is an American singer and actor known as Meatloaf and Michael Lee Aday, whose song "Standing on the Outside" appeared in the episode "Forgive Us Our Debts" of the series Miami Vice. Career Meat Loaf began his career in the 1960s, forming his first band, Meat Loaf Soul, and opening for the band Them and Janis Joplin, then formed Floating Circus and opened for The Who, The Stooges, and The Grateful Dead. Meat Loaf then joined the California version of the musical Hair, and then formed a duo with Shawn "Stoney" Murphy, called Stoney & Meatloaf, and they toured with Bob Seger, Alice Cooper, and Rare Earth, among others. The duo went their separate ways, and Meat Loaf was on his own, where he met the producer Jim Steinman, and they began planning a theatrical-style album, Bat Out of Hell, but before that Meat Loaf appeared in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. In 1977, Bat Out of Hell was released, and was a huge hit, selling (as of 2012) over 43 million copies worldwide, and spawned two Billboard Top 20 singles, "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad" and "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" (sung with Ellen Foley), and videos of both songs plus "You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth" were made, he went on tour with Cheap Trick, appeared on Saturday Night Live (introduced by British actor Christopher Lee as "Mr. Loaf"), and was on a roll, but the 1980s saw Meat Loaf get married, have a daughter, declare bankruptcy, release several unsuccessful albums, but by the end of the 1980s Meat Loaf's popularity began an uptick, and he and Steinman reunited to produce Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell, which included his only Billboard #1 single, "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" in 1993, and a theatrical video was produced for it. He also released his version of Steinman's "Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through", which reached the Top 20. The third and final album in the Hell... trilogy, Bat Out of Hell III: The Monster is Loose came out in 2006, and was produced by Desmond Child (Steinman was reportedly in poor health and unable to produce), created no singles and reached Gold status. Meat Loaf released his album, Hell in a Handbasket, in 2012. He continues to appear in TV shows and movies, most recently on the series Glee and reaching the final four in the 2011 season of Celebrity Apprentice. His latest album, Braver Than We Are, was released in 2016, and featured a song, "Going All The Way (in 6 movements)" with both Ellen Foley and Karla DeVito (who appeared in the video for "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" in 1978). Personal life Meat Loaf married Leslie Edmonds in 1979, they have two daughters, Pearl (born 1975, Leslie's daughter from a previous marriage, married Anthrax singer Scott Ian) and Amanda Aday (born 1981, appeared in the cable series Carnivale). Category:Music performers